


Birds of a Feather

by Aliases_Clients



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: An attempt at a crossfate episode, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliases_Clients/pseuds/Aliases_Clients
Summary: It's almost like they were fated to meet, but in truth, the circumstances could be better for them.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Small update adding in linebreaks~ sorry abt that! 6/8/18

“Gran! That’s Auguste Isles over there! I think Katalina said there was a festival over there!” Lyria happily pointed out in the horizon.

“Hm.? Oh, over there..?” Sandalphon questioned, as he craned his head over to look towards the island Lyria was pointing at.

The two were drinking coffee at the deck, per Lyria’s request. In an attempt to make Sandalphon bond with the crew ever since he apprised the role of Supreme Primarch, Lyria has been attempting to make Sandalphon attend more crew bonding exercises.

“Well… I can ask Rackam to direct the Grandcypher there if you really want? Also, Sandalphon, do you want to join us at the festival?” Gran, the captain of the Grandcypher asked.

“I’ll be fine-“ Sandalphon started.

“No! Sandalphon, please join us!” Lyria begged, as she began holding his wrist.

“Yeah! It’ll be super fun Sandalphon!” Gran cheered, as he patted Sandalphon on the back.

“Ghk- fine, I’ll go with you.” Sandalphon muttered in defeat, as Lyria happily cheered her victory. In a couple of minutes, the Grandcypher was on course for Auguste Isles.

 

* * *

 

“We’re here! Let’s go Gran!” Lyria said, as she pulled on both Gran and Sandalphon’s arms to enter Auguste Isles beaches.

“Wait up!” cried an another voice, who came with the sounds of flapping wings.

“Katalina.. wants to make sure everything is settled first!” finished Vryn, who was catching his breath as he landed on Gran’s shoulders.

“Indeed.” stated Katalina, as she walked down the ship to reach Lyria, Gran, and Sandalphon.

“I was thinking, perhaps it is too early for Sandalphon to reveal himself to the public just yet.” suggested Katalina, with a stern look on her face.

“Huh? Why not Katalina?” questioned Lyria, with a growing pout on her face.

“I agree! Sandalphon is a known criminal, and it would be dangerous for him to come out of the blue suddenly! Maybe, next time..?” Vryn affirmed, in an attempt to make Lyria see to reason.

“Aww… Gran, what do you think?” Lyria asked, in an attempt to win the argument.

“Well uh… Sandalphon what do you think?” Gran cheekingly, asked as he brought his finger to his cheek.

“I don’t mind. In fact, I’ll agree with the knight, it’s better for me to wait until the tension dies down for me to integrate into the society again. I’ll stay here for the festivities.” affirmed Sandalphon, with a serious look on his face.

“Aw, okay… But we’ll definitely go together next time Sandalphon!” Lyria happily stated, bouncing back from her defeat. “Let’s have fun together Gran!”

“Yeah, we’ll see you later Sandalphon!” waved Gran as he left for the festival with Lyria, Katalina, Rackam, and Vryn following behind him.

 

* * *

 

Sandalphon was left in his small room in the Grandcypher the night of the festivities, lying on his bed, awake at the sound of fireworks.

A little knock on the door was heard, yet Sandalphon promptly ignored it, wishing to avoid engagement with the rest of the Grandcypher crew.

The knock continued, becoming more and more louder the longer Sandalphon ignored it.

“Excuse me, but this room does belong to the Supreme Primarch, Sandalphon, correct?” asked the person behind the door.

“Y-yes, this is my room.” replied Sandalphon from the other side, who was sporting a large blush from the major interruption. “I’ll get it, h-hold up.” Sandalphon muttered as he stumbled to open the door.

In a couple of seconds, the door handle turned amd there revealed the man who requested Sandalphon’s presence. One look at his face, and Sandalphon, in his tired weary state, fell to his knees.

“L..Lucifer-sama..?”

“Lucifer? I’m afraid not, but you may call me Lucio.” replied the lookalike, with an almost sad look on his eyes.

“Then, what are you? Why do you look like him?” Sandalphon spatted, anger dripping off of his words.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand..? I came here to meet with you, Sandalphon, about your situation as the Supreme Primarch,” replied Lucio, as he motioned to Sandalphon’s room, “May I come in?”

“Tck, fine. Come in and explain yourself.” stressed Sandalphon, as he rigidly opened the door to his room.

Lucio calmly walked in, as if an aura of grace was following his every move. The more Sandalphon observed, the more his heart strangely ached.

He looks way too much like Lucifer-sama…

Placing himself on Sandalphon’s bed, Lucio faced towards Sandalphon, with an even bigger smile on his face. “I’m glad that I was able to get this opportunity to converse with you, Supreme Primarch. To think that we would meet upon this ship…”

“Alright just get on with it, I don’t have time to deal with you.” spat out Sandalphon, his anger practically leaking out of his words.

“Yes, we should begin with the business should we?” replied Lucio, his smile faltering a little at the large amount of hostility. “You are the Supreme Primarch so you have a huge responsibility of watching over the skies. You cannot afford to falter, cast away your heart in a fit of madness, and this is why I came to you. So that I may help you, shall the weight of the skies may not be a burden on you. I was created for the sole purpose of aiding the citizens of the skies, so I was unable to interact much with the archangels. Now that the Supreme Primarch is here, I thought it would do well for the skies for me to work for you.” At the end of his explanation, Lucio eyes were sparkling with determination, eager to hear Sandalphon’s response.

“Uh..” Sandalphon stuttered, the shock of Lucio’s words settling into his core. Sandalphon didn’t want to accept this strange turn of events, especially since Lucio looked like just like Lucifer…

“How about it Supreme Primarch?” Lucio asked. Lucio was waiting patiently for Sandalphon’s response, while his eyes were (examining?) looking around Sandalphon’s face.

“I… I don’t mind or care that you want to work with me. I don’t tell you what to do. However, you mustn’t get in my way, if we ever do happen to work together.” responded Sandalphon, with a voice that attempted to be confident and assured. In truth, Sandalphon was panicking in the inside. Never in his life would he think that he would be in charge of making important decisions and actually be aided by other people. For so long, Sandalphon was left to fend for himself in the deep depths of Pandemonium.

“Thank you then. For at least allowing me to be by your side.” Lucio responded, now seemingly satisfied with his exchange with Sandalphon. “Now then, I’ll take my leave. Have a goodnight Sandalphon!”

“Mhm…goodnight.” curtly responded Sandalphon. Lucio, satisfied with his now established relationship with the newly appointed Supreme Primarch, left the bedroom, with a single wave left for Sandalphon to witness.

Closing the door promptly after Lucio’s departure, Sandalphon found himself drowsy after the whole experience. On his bed, Sandalphon entered a dreamless sleep, a change of pace than his usual nightmares.

 

* * *

 

As the sunlight crept onto Sandalphon’s face, the morning on the Grandcypher slowly came into motion. Some crew members were already up in the morning, cooking and walking around the ship itself.

Sandalphon woke with a need for the comforting drink of coffee, and began to prepare to make his way to the kitchen.

Last night… Lucifer, no, Lucio came to me about my role as the Supreme Primarch…

With an aggravated sigh as Sandalphon opened the door to the kitchen, a slight headache forming in his head.

“Good morning Sandalphon! How was your rest?” a cheery voice greeted him. Instantly, Sandalphon turned his head to face the greeter.

“Lucio. Morning. I slept fine, by the way.” replied Sandalphon. As quickly as Sandalphon faced Lucio, he turned away. In quick movements, Sandalphon began his ritual for coffee.

“Can you brew another one for me? Please?” Lucio innocently asked, as he appeared beside him with another mug.

“J-just make your own or something.” stuttered out Sandalphon, as he was interrupted from his coffee ritual.

“Ah, but I wanted to try your coffee…” Lucio pouted. “Are you sure you can’t make an extra cup for me?”

“Ugh.. I can make it real quick, just hold up.” In quick movements, Sandalphon began to make more coffee for Lucio.

“Thank you Sandalphon. I can practically feel your passion in the brew.” complimented Lucio as he watched Sandalphon brew the second mug.

“Uh huh…” miffed at the compliment, Sandalphon continued on with the brew.

For a while, it was comfortable (perhaps a tad awkward) silence between the two, as they prepared their mugs and situated themselves into the small table nearby.

“The Grandcypher is quite peaceful in the morning isn’t it? Definitely goes well with your brew.” Lucio started, as he set down his mug from a little sip. “Simply a tad bitter, I suppose..”

“Well, that’s how it’s supposed to be isn’t it? If you truly want a sweeter taste, than just mix in sugar and milk before you drink.” suggested Sandalphon.

“I’ll keep it in mind, Sandalphon. Again, thank you for the brew. Certainly a unique taste.” complimented Lucio, another bright smile on his face.

“It’s no problem but… seriously make your own next time..” chastised Sandalphon, as he downed his own coffee. “I’ll be going now, have a good day… Lucio.”

“Yes, I hope that you too, have a good day too, Sandalphon. I’ll see you later, I presume?” asked Lucio, still at the table with his cup.

“That depends doesn’t it? I told you that even if we are allies now, I’m not in charge of you. If we meet, we meet, and that’s all there is to it.” curtly responded Sandalphon, instantly turning away.

“Aha, I guess so..? But still, your presence is quite nice to have, so despite the business of the skies upon us, it wouldn’t be bad. So… I’ll definitely see you again Sandalphon.” assured Lucio, his smile confident as ever before. Lucio, now content with the conversation, began ever eagerly drinking his cup of coffee.

However Sandalphon already left the kitchen, leaving his mug empty after the exchange.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh.. What was I thinking..?” muttered Sandalphon, as he briskly walked away from the kitchens, to be as far as he possibly could from Lucio.

“He’s not Lucifer-sama, and he never will be. I can’t use him as a replacement and yet… I can only see Lucifer-sama.. It’d be kinder to avoid him.” muttered Sandalphon once again, deep in thought to avoid any conflict with anyone in the ship since his ‘incident’.

“Oh, Sandalphon..? You’re up this early..?” yawned out Lyria, who was making her way to the kitchen.  
“Uh, sorry about the festival by the way, we really wanted you to go… I’ll tell you about it later! And by the way, are you free in the afternoon? I want to introduce someone to you!”

“I’ll be busy actually. You’ll have to reschedule that, girl in blue.” retorted Sandalphon, in deep thought on his actual plans for the day.

“Huh? Oh, that’s a shame then… Well, I’ll see you later Sandalphon!”

“Hm? Yes, I’ll see you later…” mumbled Sandalphon again, not paying attention to the actual conversation at hand. Waving his hand in dismissal, Sandalphon continued on his way.

The cool morning air was still present in the deck of the Grandcypher, the winds going strong and smooth.

On that deck, a man with two brown wings was just about to take flight.

I did say it was temporary…

Taking only a few seconds to stretch, Sandalphon slowly ascend into the sky. Starting with small little bursts, and gathering up speed the more higher he went, Sandalphon flew across the sky.

The wind went with Sandalphon, as if the world was his will… Specifically, the Supreme Primarch’s will.

“Sandalphon! May I ask where you’re going?” a voice called out, disturbing Sandalphon’s peaceful flight through the sky.

“Wh-wha?!” cried out Sandalphon, immediately losing altitude, breaking him away from his day dreaming mind.

“Sandalphon! Please wait!” cried out the voice again.

“Damn it! Leave me be, you accursed copy!” cursed out Sandalphon, a fit of rage allowing the angel to go even faster despite the little scare previously.

With those words, an even more determined face showed on Lucio’s face, and the chase between the two angels began.

Soaring through the sky at high speeds, the two chased each other down. Avoiding as much as they could while keeping their fast pace, the two eventually found a euphoric thrill at the thought of flying, almost forgetting the very reason why they took flight.

However, one refused the other to simply leave the situation with no words said. In a sudden of burst of speed from Lucio, the second managed to catch up easily, and tackled the Supreme Primarch into a lovingly hold.

“Ugrk… You actually caught me?!” queried Sandalphon, as he was held by Lucio, the two simply hovering in the sky.

“Well, you haven’t really left me much of a choice, Supreme Primarch,” answered back Lucio, as he slowly fluttered to the ground of a nearby island. It was silent for a mere moment until the two reached the ground. “I was a bit worried honestly, Lyria asked for a search and everything.”

“The girl in blue? Ah, what a pain…” grumbled Sandalphon, annoyed at the current events. “Well, we might as well rest and report back to the Grandcypher. To go back exhausted would be even more troublesome…”

“Haha, well, I did say I wanted to talk to you again, didn’t I?” chuckled out Lucio, as he carefully landed on a island. As Sandalphon stepped onto the new island him and Lucio landed on, Sandalphon immediately noticed the very peaceful atmosphere. The island as far as Sandalphon could see was a colorful and peaceful flower field, stretching all around.

“How stunning..” mumbled Sandalphon, out of pure wonder of his surroundings.

“Hm? Yes, it’s quite pretty isn't it, Sandalphon? You haven’t been here before I assume?” asked Lucio. Lucio didn’t seem to focus much on their surroundings, as he was more content checking again on Sandalphon.

“Hm, I don’t think I’ve ever been to this island. And to answer your question, you said you wanted to ‘see’ me again.” retorted Sandalphon. With those words, Sandalphon began to walk away from Lucio, to kneel next to the flowers.

“You can actually leave if you want. The girl just wanted to know my location, and I'll be here until I want to leave.” stated Sandalphon, who was now suddenly interested in the flowers. At a closer glance, the flowers weren't that special, simply another bunch of poppies and bluebells.

“Then I’ll just stay. After our chase, I’ll admit that even I’m a bit tired as well.” responded Lucio, who was simply standing there, not even seeming tired at all.

“Suit yourself then. But know that this won’t take long. I don’t want to deal with more of that overbearing girl.” said Sandalphon.

In a few moments of peace, Sandalphon finally thought that Lucio finally left him be. However, a quick weight weighing on Sandalphon’s forehead immediately dispelled the pleasant thought.

“Do you like it? Lyria taught me the ways of weaving a flower crown. I find it very calming and therapeutic.” commented Lucio, as he was fitting the now woven flower crown onto Sandalphon’s head.

“And you thought to put it on me? Hm, let me try.” Sandalphon said, as he grabbed a handful of flowers by his side.

“Do it slowly. Weaving the flowers takes precision. And uh, try to take care of the flowers as well.” lectured Lucio as he looked over Sandalphon’s attempt to weave a flower crown.

With a few attempts to find a pattern to keep the flowers together, Sandalphon managed to weave, an albeit messy, flower crown. Satisfied with his product, Sandalphon begrudgingly placed his newly made flower crown on Lucio.

“Ah… Thank you. I appreciate this small gift, from the bottom of my heart.” thanked Lucio, dramatic passion flowing from his words.

“Uh huh… Y-you know, I think I’m well rested now. I’m going back to the ship.” stammered out Sandalphon, as he stood up from his position in the field.

“Oh, I’ll accompany you!” happily exclaimed Lucio, his little wings fluttering with joy.

“Ugh… alright. Let’s go then. Maybe you can actually catch up again.” teased Sandalphon, who was stretching their wings for their next flight.

“Hm, I dare say that I have a pretty fair chance, but I graciously accept this challenge. Let’s go, Sandalphon.” happily chimed back Lucio, more flutters coming from his tiny wings.

In a couple of seconds, the two took to the skies together, unknowing smiles on their face.

 

* * *

 

“Haagh.. haagh… Y-you’re pretty fast actually,” Sandalphon gasped out of breath.

“Hm? You were pretty fast too, Sandalphon. This was fun, I heavily enjoyed this moment with you.” breathed out Lucio, a small smile present on his lips. The two just landed on back on the Grandcypher after their little unplanned excursion.

“Hmph. It was certainly a challenge I suppose. It would be best to return to our cabin’s now wouldn’t it? It’s getting pretty dark…” observed Sandalphon, looking up to the twilight sky.

As Sandalphon started to place back his wings, a single hand can be felt running through one of his brown wings just as they were to be placed away.

“If you don’t mind Sandalphon, I think it would actually be a wise idea to clean your wings first before you rest? You have been exerting yourself with the flying today.. I can help, if you want. I also like to take care of my wings as well, so just call me if you need any help.” Lucio suggested with another smile, however much more tentative than before. It’s quite clear to Sandalphon that Lucio wants to get closer, and while Sandalphon has contributed quite a lot to this… there needs to be some caution. This cannot continue as Sandalphon’s power remains dormant.

“Maybe later…” mumbled Sandalphon, with a wave of his hand dismissing Lucio’s. “I’ll be going now, night.” Remaining as cold sounding as Sandalphon could at the moment, Sandalphon briskly began to walk to his room.

“O-oh, goodnight then, Sandalphon. Sleep well!” bidded Lucio, a tinge of confusion in the usual cheery voice. Leaving the man quickly, Sandalphon made an instant beeline for his room.

Maybe another day the two can connect without fear of betrayal and pain, but for now the two will have to begin to build a trust to work together, overcome hardships, and find the truth of their purpose, but for now, the two remain in peace, recreating paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> first gbf fic done! loving the luciosan content and wanted to try my own so why not start with stuff i like! thanks for reading!


End file.
